Kakyu: Biography of Sadosky
by night killers-sadosky
Summary: The story of our bitchy Night Killers rock and roll killer. This is her, before she came to be a herione! unwillingly. Not much Alucad, maybe a bit OCC, but it's based off the story which is based off Hellsing. Don't sue.


This is the biography of Sadosky, and what happened to her.

I do not own Alucard, just everything else. ;)

**

* * *

**

She sat in the shadow of the roof awaiting him. Her eyes were cold, and dead, flat and empty. As she heard the familiar rustle, she stood, her long hair scraggled down her body, her face flat and blank. The shadowy figure walked closer, his hand reaching out and grabbing her wrist. Eagerly he yanked her towards him, with a menacing feral grin. She just looked at him flatly, as if he were not a threat. Without words, without an warning he picked her up and leaned in his fangs grazing her neck.  
"Do you still have the mark? Is it still there?" He asked ernestly, the young girl limp in his arms, she didn't respond, she just layed dead in his arms, with a sneer he grabbed her wrist and looked at it, and then grinned, nuzzling the tattoo. "Mine. All mine."  
This is when the girl stirred slightly, looking at him, with amazing green eyes. The minute she saw him, was the minute she screamed bloody murder. It was an ear peircing, earth shattering scream, that made the strager drop her and cover his ears hissing. Sonce she was on the ground she turned and tried to leap away, but he grabbed her waist and flipped her around slapping her across the face, once, twice, and a third time, this time his nail leaving a nice scratch on her cheek, blood already welling up.  
"shut-up you stupid bitch!" He snapped dragging her close to him as he sneered, "You've been mine, all mine for decades. I own you, got it you dumb whore?"  
Absently she nodded, her green eyes vividly in terror. He ran a finger down her good cheek and smiled patiently at her, pickig her up like a bride and flying off, away from the horred Juneau, and all it's empty wonders. The girl's muffled scremas and filling the still, silent air, and she cried out for her master.  
And from all this stood the infamous bounty hunter, who just watched with pale red eyes, smriking. Oh life was good.

She looked around the cell, afraid. For the first time since master had found her, she was afraid. She feared what was to come. Looking at her wrist she saw the tattoo. Beating herself up, she moaned lowly, how could she have been so, so stupid. She knew they'd come, she knew he'd come. He said she was his. Victor of the war between hers, and their people. And to the victor go the spoils.  
"I'm no more then breeding cattle." She mumbled looking out the barred windows. Atleast with master, she was a warrior, but here, she was a stupid brood.  
The heavy metal door was swung open, and in walked her new master to be. She looked over, and noted his being. One look and any woman would kill to have him in their beds. But her eyes slitted. She saw under the mask, the murderer of her sister. Her kidnapper. A filthy vampire. Baring her own pair of fangs at him she backed up slightly. His horrible lips curled into a feral smirk and he slowly made his way over.  
She dodged his hand and took off to another corner. Just the fact that he didn't chain her up, told her just how un afraid of her, he truly was.  
"You filthy vampire! Get away!"  
She spat at him, and hissed, looking like a cornered lion, eyes flashing verociously, her body in attack stance, ready to kill. His head turned and he smiled, his back to her, and he turned to look out the window.  
"You little girl, were different from you family, form the beginning. Much lovlier, even at a mere four years, compared to your sister. You should be honored." he softly chided her. The comment of an arrogent bastard, she thought glaring at him.  
"I'm not a pet!" She leapt at him with blinding speed, but he was much faster and he pinned her to the stone wall, his eyes looking at her with a cold lust. His tounge licked his fangs and she twisted her face away in terror, her legs dangling, kicking around, held up by her neck.  
"You will learn!" He ordered and leaned in, his mouth nearly watering at the thought of sweet, sweet blood. She merely wimpered when his fangs sunk into the soft flesh oh her neck, right over her masters. He gulped greedily, the taste of cinnimon and honey running over his tounge in the form of a thick red liquid.  
She struggled till she felt herself being drained. Her hands grasped his shoulders, in an ironic sense of self survival, her fangs bared, as she gasped and whimpered, and shreiked, her legs flailing, till limp. Her arms slowly fell to her side, her face and ashen grey, as he nearly drained her.  
The stranger lifted his face from her neck and smiled against her white, pale lips and gave her a forceful, dominent kiss before picking her up, and carring her from the cell. Her cellmate in the corner crying from the scene of domenince.

Count Vord sat in his hall tapping his fingers impatiently, while his bounty hunter stood at his side, his silver eyes flaring dangerously. He closed them and gave a hum of annoyance, then finally he stood glaring at the bounty hunter pointing at him with deep accusation.  
"You had better be right about this Fredrick, or it's your head." He hissed lowly, and turned away storming downt he hall. Long silver hair behind him flowing. The bounty hunter just smiled wickedly and cracked his knuckles.  
"A war between Lord Vampries." He cackled to himself dasrkly and looked out the large window. "Let the games, begin."

The girl woke slowly opening her eyes, and looking out from where she was. In a large bed. Her new masters bed. Shreiking she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the very count who stole her. He looked at her with soft, yellow eyes and smiled lightly. Which only earned him another hiss from the young girl in his bed.  
"It's against the law to rape." She snapped at him, while he just finished buttoning his shirt up smiling to himself. A blush threatened to burn her face off and she grabbed the sheet wrapping herself up and curling in the corner. "Did you hear me to dickhead!"  
"It's against human law." He said sititng on the bed, fingers grasping her chin and nearly dragging her face to his. "But I'm a vampire, and by our laws, I'm allowed to take anything I own."  
Her eyebrows furrowed at him deadly and she snarled like a wolf and tried to wrench away.  
"I, am not your fucking toy! I belong to master!"  
"Yes, Kakyu, me. You master." He smiled and forced his lips upon hers again which she bit down in an anger that nearly matched the suns burning glare. He flung her back, touching his bleeding lips and he looked at her with fury marked on his face. A hand whipped out and slapped her, snapping her neck back. "Bitch."  
It was all he said before leaving, the maids hurring in and dragging her to the bath, letting that horrible master watch every move. The girl just whimpered and tried to escape all the hands on her, as she felt herself stripped to nothing and forced into the hot water, under the Counts very glare. He was smirking the entire time, knowing she was going to fight every step of the way.

Count Vord stepped out to his car, glasses covering his eyes and he looked up at the setting sun. It must have been a heck of a day for his servent, to be put next to that selfish bastard. He licked his lips, and sneered. Hopefully she was trembling, crying out his name. Then, maybe good would come out of this.

Kakyu she looked at the Count, her green eyes in a dead pan glare. she flipped him off as she was dressed in a little black dress, her hair done up in a style unknown to her. The Count just reaced his hand out, and she unwillinging took his and let him lead her down the hall. Her heels clicking on the floor as she walked down with him, her tattored wrist in plain sight, with his initials on it, Cv, Count Verlias. It reminded her painfully of Vord, and she hissed at him. Life was a bitch.  
The ceremony of the new mistress took place, as all the servents, and neighboring counts, all except Vord, were there. She was pawed, and stared at. Some looked at her with disgust. A human turned vampire, Mistress of Verlias' mansion? It was horrendious, not even Vord, when he owned her, was brave enough to do that.  
She just ignored it all. Noting on how touchy feely these vampires were. Closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose she sighed at an on-comming headache. There must have been only one reason Vord didn't come. Either Verlias beat him or...  
"The fucker must be worried." She chuckled looking into a mirror. The scratch on her cheek visible, displaying her inferiority to her Master. She closed her eyes and hissed, opening them to see a young, busty, healthy woman behind her. Whipping around she turned, green eyes wide at the other woman.  
"Eternal Beautiful child. You don't looke beautiful to me." She said calmly, her own green eyes looking at the dark haired girl boredly. "I hear you've been a vampire for only five years. Amazing, to catch The Count Verlias' eye so soon."  
"Hn." Was all Kakyu replied shouldering past the blonde, curvacious woman, who grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
"Such strong arms, you must have been some servent he picked up. What ould he see in such a bore?" She laughed codly, a few others taking notice, Verlias watching from just outside the circle unnoticed. "Surely, you must have bewitched him. Are you truly still just a baby vampire?" She laughed harshly her hand whipping out to slap the young girl, who cringed.  
But the slap was taken by another.

_We're all just pawns in lifes sick games. _

There was shock amongst the crowd as the busty woman slapped none other than Vord himself. He looked down at the woman, hatred in his eyes, his cheek red, the mark standing out against the paleness of his skin. The blonde looked at him wide eyed. No one dared to strike a count. They were the kings of the vampire stature. They were the top dogs. They were gods.  
And in less than a second, she layed, glassy-eyed on the floor dead. Her throat slit. No one even saw how, Vords knife swift. Verlias slowly came up and grabbed Kakyu roughly dragging her to him, only to have vord look over at him and glare. His glasses gone now, and demonic silver eyes glistening.  
"You're touching my servent."

_And we all come to an end at one point or another. _

The fight was bloody, the two counts were going at it in a deadly whirl, but Vord proved to be stronger. And just as he was laying the dead blow to Verlias' neck, another came into the hall. A bounty hunter in red. Who had a wicked grin. Soon every vampire was at it in a blood battle of survival. Kakyu, though young instantly went to find and defend her master.

_And though love may not reward us for our efforts... _

She tore her skirt to run faster, her bare feet slapping the pools of blood. The confusion in the hall was great. She felt her arms being sliced apart as she ran to the scent. Her masters scent. He was no longer in the hall. And she knew it as she ran to him. Pushing every god damn thing in her way to their doom. The only thing that was on her mind was her master.

_Can you imagine heaven on earth? That's where we are... _

She knelt beside Vord, under the stars. Her hands reaching out to the vampire who turned her. He wasn't truly bad, he really did give her a chance. As she pulled his head to her chest she hugged him, curling her small form around him, and like a child cried. She felt his cold hand touch her hair, as he smiled against her neck. Closing her eyes, she awaited the bite, but instead felt the lightest of pecks on her lips, her eyes shooting open. He was sitting up, smiling at her, brushing her hir back. No words were needed. Nothing. And somehow she knew...

_Just as sure as the sun set, was I sure that you knew me, You loved me... _

Another scent joined them and she turned, highly pissed. And there stood the bounty hunter in red, ready to finish off what he started. But he wouldn't get to her master. No, he wouldn't. She stood and snarled, taking her masters dagger, which was lare for her small hand. The fight began. THe bounty hunter was far to fast of her, and far to strong, but she had skill, and she could keep him occupied while her master escaped.  
"Why do you insist on fighting for a dead man." Came the soft question from the bounty hunter. Which stopped her, as she turned to look at her master, leaned against the wall, smiling in his death. _And it's all that I can do, to believe we have something... _

Her knees sank. Her eyes turning from te lovely green, to a dead, muddy greenish brown. She stared out into nothing, ruined. Her body once again still, and dead. The bounty hunter just stood there, as he watched the vsampires servent take the dagger to her heart, ready to peirce, but he laid a hand down on her wrist.  
"I've heard you had a mission." He said calmly. And he leaned in and bit her, his teeth sinking in covering Verlias' bite. Taking out the venom of his own blood, and he held out his wrist. An unfair trade. She looked at it blankly, as she leaned down and bit him, washign away the heights of the life. She did not beling to him, Vord, or Verlias. She was now her own.

_And it's all I can do, to believe I can live on again... _

Merly a year later, there stood a short-haired girl on the edge of a broken ridge in the glacier. She looked down at the ice spikes, about a mile down form where she was. Her eyes muddy and dead. Her hair spiked and spastic. Her body was thin, and wry like a runners. She was barefoot, and only wore a torn dress, with a glass of champane in her hand. Closing her eyes she fell foreward, only to have someone grab her by the waist and yank her back. She turned and snarled at the person, and stopped.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He snapped franticly. His silver eyes wide with horror. But the girl remained stock still in his arms staring at his silver hair. The first thing that came to mind was,  
"M-master?" She asked shakily, confusing the poor guy.

_It's all I can do to hang on..._

"No. I'm not anyones master, and what the fuck are you doing barefoot, in the dead of winter ON A GLACIER!" His arms flailed and she stepped back with a weak smile at him.  
"I'm sorry... you look like someone else."  
"Gah. You must be fucking blind." He sighed and ran a hang through his short silver hair and then looked back at her. "You're going to need a warm fire."  
She just smiled, and shook her head. He even sounded like him. And she couldn't help but feel, happy. Suddenly frowning she said,  
"I have a place."  
"Good, lets go there." He grinned and grabbed her hand running.

_Do you believe in heaven on earth? Because that's where we are. _

**END**


End file.
